The Darkness will Attempt to Consume the Light
by chris0612
Summary: Caroline is a vampire; Katherine turned her. But something has gone wrong. Caroline is sharing Katherine's memories. Soon, she begins to feel what Kat is feeling. But when you feel and remember what belongs to the darkness, do you become it?
1. Prologue

I couldn't change it. The only way to change my situation was by sticking a wooden stake through my heart and ending my life altogether. But they all knew, including myself, that I didn't have it in me. That I didn't want to die; even though, technically, I had already ceased to exist.

…

_Their bodies were intertwined. She was atop him, moving forward and backward at a slow rhythm. You could hear his moans, although I could sense he was holding back. The girl, whose hair was blocking my view from either of their faces, suddenly moved enough for me to get a glimpse of the man. _

_ In utter shock, I saw that it was Damon. But his hair was longer, and his skin wasn't as pale. He was sweating and panting heavily. The times we had had sex, Damon had never broke a sweat and he very well did not lose control of his breath. Then, I saw her face. I was taken aback.; it was Elena, but her hair was arranged in curls and, how could she be sleeping with Damon? _

_ Just as quickly as I had seen their faces, I realized what I was seeing before me. This wasn't the Damon I knew having sex with Elena, this was Human Damon, from 1864, making love to Katherine Pierce. As soon as Damon reached his climax, clearly audible, Katherine stopped her movements. She lay atop him, holding his arms in place, staring with a cat-like expression. _

_ Her face began to change, into the demon that's in every vampire; into the face I am trying so hard to push away. But suddenly it was no longer Damon beneath the grasp of the Kat, it was me. She was holding _me_ in place._

_ "Oh, my poor, sweet Caroline. How ignorant of your own reality. Don't worry; let Katherine make it all better." With that, she lunged at my neck and sheer pain jetted through my body._

I woke up screaming.

* * *

_So this is my new fan-fiction, please bear with me. Ive never attempted to write a prolonged fan-fic. Please leave reviews, they are highly appreciated. Thank you for reading :)_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I've been a vampire for three months and five days now. I still can't believe it.

There were a lot of things I was open to when I was human. I was open to believing in a lot of things because to be honest, anything was better than the life I was living. Heck, I was even open to believing Bonnie was a witch. But never could I have imagined that vampires lived in Mystic Falls. That I would have a relationship with a vampire; that I would be friends with a vampire; that I would fall for a werewolf or that one of my best friends was a doppelganger that needed to be sacrificed to break the curse of the sun and the moon.

I was open to a lot of things… but not to that.

Adapting to these new needs has been difficult. But out of a lot of things I regret in my life, becoming a vampire is not one of them. I've found a new power in me, I'm not scared old Caroline anymore. I can help, and I can be more. Although I don't like it sometimes, I can put away my feelings when they are too much to bear.

I know, Caroline you shouldn't be doing that. But sometimes, just for a couple of minutes, it helps. I don't want to hide them forever; I'm not going to run away from my emotions anymore. But sometimes, being able to put them aside, is a relief.

I'm not a big fan of eating bunnies and squirrels, but I don't like killing humans. I'm actually having fun, when I'm not being tortured and/or protecting Elena from certain doom. Damon will always be Damon and I've come to forgive him for what he did to me. We have become close, if you will.

Stefan; what can I say? He is amazing. He was there for me in ways no one else has ever been. He helped me tremendously in a time where I was at rock bottom and I'm grateful for that. He has become a person I can count on, someone I know will always be there for me, and I will always be there for him. We have a bond that's greater than most, even if it wasn't his blood that created me.

All has been great, or as great as anything can be in our lives. Except for the dreams. Except for those horrible dreams. I can't shake them, and once I have one they replay over and over. It scares me, but I've tried telling Damon, who most of the time the dreams are about, but he never has time. I've also tried talking to Elena, but her mind is always somewhere else. I told Stefan but I guess he wasn't paying attention to what I was saying because he simply dismissed it and said they were simply nightmares and most vampires get them in their first year.

But I know… these are not just dreams. They are not just nightmares. They're memories, but not mine. _Hers._

_ I wake up to find her standing above me._

_ "Elena?" I ask, still ignorant._

_ "Nope, try again." She says with a smirk_

_The sudden realization hits me. It's her, I'm a vampire, and it's her fault, "Katherine."_

_Her grin widens and she sits at the foot of my bed, she scares me. If she killed me once, she can easily do so again._

"_Don't be frightened. We're going to have so much fun together." _

She used me. My life… she took it so she could use me. I try to hate her, but the months have made me realize that she is like I was. She is lost and terrified and tired. From what Damon has told me she's been running for years, for centuries. Elena told me that her whole family was killed as revenge. She is empty and she has no meaning; she's a lost and damned soul. She's been running so long, that she has forgotten what it means to love. No matter how hard she tries, she will always hide from her emotions because she's been running for so long that she doesn't remember any other way. The moment I realized that, was the moment I stopped hating her and started pitying her.

But realizing that didn't stop the dreams. I haven't wanted to confront her because I haven't wanted to come in contact with her since I betrayed her. But I think I'll have to sooner or later. I think I'll have to do it now.

* * *

_**So what do you think? Reviews are greatly appreciated.**_


End file.
